


All I Need

by castielshoneybee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha Chuck Shurley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Smut, True Mates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: The reader is God's true mate. He's kept his distance, but when the reader is in trouble, Chuck knows he has to help.





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ABO fic. Be gentle!

She was coming into heat. Chuck knew. He always sensed it. She was thousands of miles away, but still, he knew. It was the curse of being God. He always vaguely sensed her emotions. She never prayed to him, but he was still quietly connected to her all the time. He knew she was oblivious. It wasn't bad when she was a child. He would sense her joy, her sorrow, her fear. He would check in on her periodically, see how she was doing from a distance. It wasn't until she came into her first heat that he really had a problem. He sensed that heat, and he went into rut. He may have been God, but he still had a human vessel. A very alpha vessel, despite his mild manner, and he couldn't handle sensing her, needing her, but, if he was being honest with himself, afraid to go to her. Instead, he'd drink himself into oblivion until her heat subsided. He'd always been afraid of facing the hard stuff. He rationalized, told himself he'd know when the time was right. He told himself often enough that he'd actually started to believe it. She had a strong alpha father and two very alpha younger brothers. She was as protected as any unmated omega could be. He'd know when the time was right. He would. She was his true mate. He had to. 

****

You woke up, sheets drenched with your sweat and slick. You were in heat. It was early, and you hadn't started taking your suppressants yet. You freaked out a little. It had been years since you'd had a heat without suppressants. You writhed in the tangled sheets, clenching your legs together to seek any sort of friction. That was when you heard glass breaking. You stilled, listening, scenting, nostrils flaring and breath coming in little pants. Alphas, more than one. They smelled strange. Coppery, with a sharp tang. Your nose crinkled in revulsion. Alphas were robbing the house, and you were an unmated omega in heat. This was not good. If they scented you when you were alone, you were done for. You quietly cracked your bedroom door and peered down the hallway. All clear. You moved as fast as you could while still remaining silent across the hall to your brother's room.

“Matt?” You frantically whispered as you crossed his bedroom and shook him awake.

“Wha? Whass happenin?”

“Matt! There are strange alphas in the house!” His eyes widened. He was awake now. 

“Oh no! And you're in heat!” You nodded. He sat up and pulled his pants on. “Stay here. I'm getting Dad and Jeff.” He checked the hallway, then was out the door. A few eternal minutes later, your mother came in. She sat next to you on the bed and gathered you into her arms.

“It'll be okay, sweetie. Dad and the boys are going downstairs to check things out. We'll just wait here, okay?” You sat hugging each other for long minutes, each squeezing the other tighter when the yelling and crashing started. After a few minutes, the noises stopped. The silence was suffocating. You heard a floorboard. There were people coming up the stairs. The door to the bedroom opened. It wasn't your father. Your mother clutched you tighter. 

“Well, look what we have here. A fresh little omega, and in heat, too.” The man entered the room followed by three others. They looked at you like predators. “You boys can have the beta. The omega is mine." One of the men grabbed your mother and dragged her away from you. You both began to cry as you reached for one another. The three other men closed around her, then you began to scream. They bit her. They were biting her! The smell of blood filled the air. The leader dove on top of you, covering your mouth with his hand. “Mmm, nothing tastes as sweet as an omega. You're going to make a wonderful blood slave, little one."

****

A scream jolted him awake. He’d passed out drunk, but now he was sober as a judge. The voice filled his head.

_Oh, God, please help me! They've killed them all! Oh, God, oh God!_

She was in trouble. He didn't hesitate. She needed him so much she was praying. He disappeared in a blink.

****

The man's teeth changed right before your eyes. Vampire. But vampires aren't real! And yet here he was, lowering those sharp teeth toward your neck. You closed your eyes, wishing he would just kill you. The room suddenly flashed bright. Your eyes flew open. The room was filled with dazzlingly bright, white light. You felt the weight of the vampire suddenly lift off your body. The light winked out, and you blinked. The vampires were gone, and standing in the doorway was a barefoot man in flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt. If you weren't so terrified, you would've laughed, it was so absurd. His eyes met yours, and that's when you caught his scent. Freshly baked bread, new mown grass, and rain. He smelled like every smell you loved. He smelled like home. You knew exactly who he was. 

“Alpha.” You whispered the words reverently. He smiled, and it was like a ray of sunshine. 

“I've waited a long time for you, Omega, but we'll have to wait just a little longer.” His voice was gentle, and calm washed over you. You watched him walk over to your mother and reach his hand toward her. She stirred. But how could that be? You'd watched them kill her! She looked up at him and took his hand, and he helped her to her feet. “Go on downstairs. Your husband and sons are down there waiting for you. Your daughter and I have to talk. She’s safe with me.” She numbly nodded and followed his directions, and he closed the door behind her. When you were alone, he turned to you.

“How did you do that? They were dead!”

“Like I told your mother, we have a lot to talk about.” He approached you. With every step closer, you felt your wetness increasing. Your pajama pants were soaked with your slick by the time he sat next to you on the bed. His breath hitched. “This is the worst time for this to have happened. I don't know how well I can control myself." This time, you did laugh. You didn't know what he was, or how he did what he did. Hell, you didn't even know his name. What you did know was that you were his, and he was yours.

“Why should you have to, Alpha? I'm yours. I want you to claim me.” You'd never felt surer of anything in your life. You needed this man's knot. You ran your hand up his thigh, and he shuddered. It made you feel powerful, so you got bolder and cupped him through his pajamas. He groaned. He moved as fast as lightning, grabbing your face and claiming your lips with his. Your tongues duelled, desperate, hungry. He broke the kiss, but you could feel his reluctance to do so.

“Not here.” You blinked, and you were no longer in your brother's room, but you were in another bedroom. It was cozy and homey, and it smelled strongly of your alpha. You breathed deep, shuddering at the effect the smell had on you. You barely thought about the fact that you'd apparently teleported. It was just one more weird capper for the night. He stood in front of you. 

“I need you, Alpha.” You could hear the pleading in your voice, but you didn't care. This was your alpha, and you needed him to claim you. He reached out to you, and you melted into his embrace. You clutched at his back as he reclaimed your mouth. It was as if you were starving for each other. The thin pajamas you both wore didn't give much of a barrier, and you felt his cock pressing against you. There would be time for slow later, but right now, you both needed him inside you. You pushed at his shirt, and he broke the kiss long enough to pull it over his head while you did the same. He growled when your breasts were bared to him, and he wasted no time pulling you back to him, this time running kisses along your neck. Your hands pushed into the back of his pants to cup his ass. His grabbed your waistband and pushed your pants down your hips. He turned you and lowered you to the bed, pulling your pants the rest of the way down as he stood up to divest himself of his. His cock sprung out proudly, and you could see the precum beading at the tip. He dove on top of you and devoured your mouth, hands running from your hips to your breasts. He moved to suck and nip at your throat. His hand reached between you, and his fingers slid easily between your soaked folds. You were more than ready for him. He pressed his fingers against your clit. You gasped. 

“Do you want my knot, Omega? Want me to claim you?”

“Yes, Alpha. Need you. Need your knot.” At your consent, he slid himself home, and it was better than anything you'd ever felt before. He stilled inside you for a moment, then slowly began to thrust in time with his fingers moving on your clit. It wasn't enough. You thrust your hips up to meet him, trying to force him to speed up. It didn't take much convincing. He was having as hard a time holding back as you were, so you both gave in. He thrust faster, angling his cock to hit your g-spot with every thrust. Tension coiled in your belly. His knot began to catch on your opening, and the sensation brought you close to your release. With a final thrust, he stilled, his knot locking you together as he pumped you full of his seed. His teeth clamped down on the tender flesh where your neck and shoulder met. It pushed you over the edge, and you came on a cry, walls tightening around him. You held one another, breathing deep. He brushed his fingers over the wound on your neck, and it immediately stopped aching. He rolled the two of you to your sides. It took a minute to find a comfortable position, but you finally settled, waiting for his knot to release you. You looked into one another's eyes fondly. Your head cleared, and you finally broke the silence. “I don't even know your name.”

“Call me Chuck.”

“Okay, Chuck.” You brushed your fingers across his cheek and ran them through his beard. “What the hell are you?” He laughed.

“Besides yours?”

“That part I know. My family was dead. I know those vampires killed my father and brothers, and I saw them kill my mother. How did you bring them back? What are you?” He sighed, seemingly reluctant. “Tell me. I'm yours. Nothing you can say will change that.” He took a deep breath, then pressed his fingers to your forehead. Light seemed to fill you, and with it, came knowledge. You gasped when he pulled his fingers away. “You’re God?”

“Yep, but I really do prefer Chuck.” You smiled, filled with clarity. 

“I feel different, Chuck.”

“I gave you some of my light. Now we can be together forever.”

“Am I still human?”

“Kind of, I guess. You're something new. I created grace for the angels, and souls for the humans. I've never given some of my own power to anything or anyone before. I guess you'd be a demigod?”

“Huh. That's going to take some getting used to.”

“To be honest, I'm not sure what you can do. We’ll have to do some experiments, but we have all the time in creation.” His knot had softened enough for you to separate, so you both got up and got dressed.

“We have to go back and talk to my family. They're probably worried sick.” He held out his hand to you, and you took it. 

“You're right. Experiment number one. Let's see if you can teleport us to your parents’ house. He smiled that gentle smile, and your heart filled with love. “Just concentrate.” You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, and when you opened them, you the two of you were standing in your bedroom. Chuck shouted. “Yes! Nice work!” You grinned at his praise. The door to your bedroom flew open, and your family rushed into the room. 

“Mom, Dad, we need to talk.”


End file.
